Findin love
by demonlover4eva
Summary: when she fell through a old well and has an encounter with a handsome demon lord, what will happen next? rated m 4 future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Claimer: I do however own all of the characters that I make up.

Hi ya'll, this is my first ever story, so plz be nice. I'm sorry if it's boring at first but it will get better, I promise. Plz review, flamers' r welcomed!

Summary: Her life was on the line. Why did she even think she was safe. Some how they found her and now she's on the run. What happens when she fell down a well trying to escape? Even she doesn't know.

Chapter one

'I'm finally safe' she thought as she board the plane to Japan. 'They can't find me in Japan, there is no way they can.'

As she sat down a smiled spread across her face at the thought of finally being safe. "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a handsome young man asked. "Kenjo?" she yelled in surprise. "The one and only, so can I sit down, Kiki?" he said to her. "Of course you can, sit down we need to talk." She said with pleasure.

As the plane landed Kiki and Kenjo got of laughing. "It has been so long since I seen you laugh Kiki, will you tell me now why?" kenjo asked her hopefully. "No, it is part of the past now." She told him. "Okay, do you have some where to stay Kitten?" he asked her using her pet name. "No, I don't." she replied with out a hint of emotion. "You can stay at my place. I cleaned it up when I heard you was coming to Japan." He said with a smile of hope. "You would want your ex arch enemy living with you?" she said with a laugh not far behind. All he could do was laugh with her as they walked towards he's house.

She woke up with a start. 'Someone's here.' She thought as panic rushed though her veins. She left the safety of her new home running from who was following her down Japan's alleys. 'They found me, but how?' the question was stuck in her mind as she tried to find the mistake she could have made. Her killer was closing in as she saw a small building. She made a mad dash towards it as a gunshot barely missed her head. She slammed the door shut as she tripped and felled into a well. Then there was nothing but darkness.

so wat do u think for my first chapter? plz review! thx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to up dated. but im gonna update the next chapter with one more review.

Chapter Two

She woke up to find her self in a old well under the night sky. 'the well was in a building wasn't it?' she thought to her self. Then she try to climb out of the well, but it was to deep and the sides where to steep."I'm stuck!" she yelled.then it started to rain. 'good when the water is high enough i can get out' she thought happly. it rain all night and when the sun started to peek over the horizion, Kiki manage to climb out of her night prizion.

What she saw was not Japan's allies, instead she saw a big field with a beautiful forest growing around it. "What the fuck happened!" she yelled in surprize. Then she was overwhelmed with fear. In panic she ran towards the forest. She felt something following her."Kagome! Wait!" she heard someone yell at her. as soon as she got into the forest, she tripped. "Kagome, are you okay?" a mans voice asked her. In front of her eyes was a rusty old katana. she reached out and grabbed it. then she got up and turned around to face her chaser. "what do u..." she couldn't finish her sentance. What was chasing her wasn't human. it had doggy ears and gold eyes. what ever it was scared her. she dropped the katana and fell down backwards. "what are u!" she demaned from the creature."hey, ur not Kagome!" it yelled at her. she got back up and pick up the katana and swung it at the creature."i asked u a question and i want an answer! what are u?"she yelled and missing him only by a inch. "damnit u bitch! i can't talk when i'm dead!" he yelled back dogdeing the swings of the rusty sword."Fine. now answer me." she told him as she lowered the old sword. "i'm a demon, and my name is Inuyasha. Any other question wench?" he said smartly. " ur name means dog female demon and ur a guy!" she started to bust out laughing."that is not funny wench!" he yelled at her. "who ever named u must of wanted a girl instead!" Kiki laughed at him. inuyasha just stuck up his nose and started to walk way.

About halfway he stop and turned around looking at Kiki strangly. "How did u get though the well?" he asked. "don't know, don't care." she said as she walk toward the stream she heard in a distance. "say hi to Kagome or who ever u was talking about."she said with a yawn. "Wait, whats ur name?" inuyasha asked her. "its Eliz... its Kiki."she said stopping her self from telling the truth."later koinu." she said with a laugh as she walked away. All inuyasha did was stare at the strange girl.

'I'm free, they can't get me here.' she thought happly as she walk into a clearing where the steam was." Boy I smell, and bad!" she laughed at she own joke.then she started to undress when the feeling of panic swam though her body. "What now?" she said under her breath.she looked to her left and saw nothing. the feeling was getting stronger. then she whirled around and was face to face with something evil."did i scare u?" it asked. "what do u want!" she screamed at him. "i felt a strong force coming from this way, i thought i would find a demon instead i found some thing to eat." he said calmly. "u think that u can eat me! well think again demon!"she yelled at the handsome demon. then she rose the old katana, ready to fight for her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. however i do own ne of the characters i make up.

so i have no clue wat to write now so...

chapter 3

As the demon came close to cutting her arm off, she fell down in shock. "Now that u are defeted, please die queitly." he said. "no" she whispered"i will not be killed!" then she felt power surge though her veins. she was changing, and it seemed to entertain her follower. her eye sight improved, her nails grew to a raser sharp edge, and her hair turned to a blueish-gray color. but most of all she was deadly.

"i will not be killed!" she yelled again. her hunter smiled at her as her change was completed."no u wont." he said." u will come live with me and learn to use ur new powers."she stopped, and looked at him."why should i trust u? u was just tring to kill me 5 min. ago!" she told him."come or i'll make u come." she started to walk the other way toward a village in the distance. then she was hit in the back and passed out.

when kiki woke up, she was in a really big room with all of the windows locked and covered. her new couters was really to her liking. 'where am i?' she thought trying to remember. as she finally remembered a young girl came in to her new room. " oh ur awake at last. i thought master hit u to hard." the little girl said as she walked towards kiki. "stop!" she yelled at the servent. "don't come near me!" she yelled. "but miss, the master told me to take care of u until he comes back." the young girl pleaded.'fine' she thought out loud.

"master likes u alot, he said u can some day rule over the entire eastlands! he said that u have great power in u. and if u ask me..." ' does this witch ever shut up?' Kiki thought in pain."... and i think he might like like u. u no not just like u, but... hehehe" kiki just rolled her eyes at the strange servent. "why don't u make ur self useful and get me something to eat, and leave me alone while ill eat. okay?" kiki ask as her stomach growled. "okey dokey" she replied.

the servent returned with some good smelling food. "master has returned and he wishes to see u." she told her. "whats ur name?" kiki asked. "it's rin miss. and master is waiting until u eat to see u." rin told her. "thank u rin. i'll eat as fast as possible." she lied. rin then left to tell her master.

when she finished eating she tried to fall back asleep. but as soon as she started to dose off, the door opened. "miss? master wants to see u." rin whispered. "sorry i forgot." kiki lied again. "i'll head down right now." she got out of her bed and started to think about this master. 'who is he?' she thought.then she remembered the demon in the forest. 'his a 'master'? as if. he don't even got enough balls to kill me. wait a min. what did rin say earlier? some thing about me ruling some lands? so now what?' "we r here miss."rin said with a big smile on her face. then she started to open the door.

Kiki saw nothing but a big table with a lot of chairs around it. 'so this is the dinning room?' she thought. "come, sit down." rin told her."master will be here soon." she ust sat down and nodded her head. rin left the room in a hurry, as if she was on fire. "well this is fun."she said out loud. then the door opened and the demon came in. she stared at him with carful eyes. "i hope u like ur new room." he said smiling. "yeah it was just wonderful." she said sarcasticly. "please tell me ur name."it wasn't a statement it was a command. "it's Kiki, and urs?" she said trying not to smile at him. "my name is Lord Sesshoumaru."he said very serciously.

so what do u think? this is my first story and i need reviews! i want to no wat i can do to make this story better. plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ne of the Inuyasha characters but I do own all of the characters I make up.

for u aki!

chapter 4

'i have been here for a long time, things happened to me that i don't understand.i do know that im a prisoner, not able to leave the walls of the castle.but then why would i want to?'

two years ago

i woke up to find rin in my room cleaning. "rin, get out. im trying to sleep here!" i yelled at her. "sorry kiki, but lord seehoumaru told me to clean this part of the castle." she replied quietly. "i don't care what that dog told you! get out!"i screamed at her for even mention him in my room. rin ran out of my room, leaving me pissed off. i hated him for bringing me here, to a land i didn't even know. i threw my sheets and all of the clothes that seeshoumaru gave me on the floor. 'clean that!' i thought with a smile of rebellion on my face.

the famlier knock on my door told me it was lunch time."i'm not hungry rin!" i lied, hearing my stomach growl. "lord sesshoumaru says that you have no choice, you have to eat with him to day." she replied. "hell no!" i sceamed on top of my lungs. "fine." 'i will never eat with that stupid piece of shit!' i thought happily.

lunch was over with rin getting beaten for "not" telling me to go eat with "lord" sesshoumaru. i couldn't help but to laugh.i hate them both.i could hear rin cry all the way across the castle. i was laughing so hard i couldn't breath.sigh i just love meal times. as i was walking down the hall i felt a breeze. i stopped and try to find where it was coming from. i felt it again. i ran toward the fresh air, at my top speed. i saw a door crackes open just enough to let in some fresh air. i rejoiced. now if i could just open this door...

sorry for leaving you with a hangoff but what happens next, yyour gonna love. much hugs, amaya

hope you injoyed the story aki! .,.>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ne of the Inuyasha characters.

To Aki, my sister n partner in crime. lol.

chapter five

it was easy to open the door, but once i did,i just ran.i ran right towards the forest, to my freedom. has soon as i entered the forest, i had a feeling that someone knew, someone opened that door, just to let me out. but who?

i soon came to a pond, the water was blue, clear, and refreashing compared to the dark, muddy water i got at the castle.i stripped down and jumped into the cold water, rinsing the castle's darkness off.

as soon as i was done, i dressed and began to walk with the flow of the river that joined the pond. then i jumped in the river, remembering that sesshoumaru can smell my scent. luckly i remembered that water carries scent away.

i saw a small village ahead off me, maybe about a half ahour walk away. i speed up my pace to get there faster. i was starving, tired, and cold. and i completly forgot about being a demon, until the villagers saw me.

they ran in all directions, trying to get away from me. i looked down in the water and saw my reflection. i was shocked. was i truely a demon? i stared at my reflection, looking at my now blue eyes with gold dots. i looked at my blueish silver hair. i notice my hair has change at the castle, but i didn't no what else change. then i looked at my raser sharp nails, in amasement. 'what happened to me?' i thought, lookinglike a idiot. 'so this is why that dog wanted me to live with him.' i notice a little girl staring at me, why didn't she run ;like the others? "osero." i said in a whisper."osero yasha." she replied. then another little girl apperred."iya kanojo ato megami." she said proudly. i tried to figure what she said. i think it was "no, she a goddess." i just smiled and laughed. their mother ran out of nowhere and grab the little girls, then she started to yell at me." stay away from our children demon! they didn't do nothing to you!" "you are right, they didn't do anything to me. and i won't do any thing to them." then i walked away, the girls started to cry as a walk."it's okay little ones. i'll be back." i told them.

i had rocks throw at me, people swore at me, and they people tried to get their dogs to attack me, but the dogs just came to me and sat in front of my path. then i felt a shiver go down my back, sesshouamaru has found me. i look around, his scent was strong. he was near. i teased up, waiting for him to stike. i heard a scream, i bolted toward it, i saw the mother of the little girls lieing on the ground, blood was every where. i looked up and was caught by his glare. he smiled, as he ran toward me. i grabbed his arm and trew him over me and bashed him on the ground. then i ran.

i was faster then sesshoumaru, i was in the forest before he was off the ground. just as i planned, he ran after me.

okay my fingers hurt so this is the end of this chapter, peace.

hope u like it aki. .,.lol


End file.
